


Love Like Ghosts

by queermosapien



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 14:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queermosapien/pseuds/queermosapien
Summary: yes i know that love is like ghostsoh and the moonlight, baby, shows you what's realthere ain't language for the things i feeland if i can't have you, then no one ever will





	Love Like Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> A songfic inspired by "Love Like Ghosts" by Lord Huron. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q_nQd7Z8WEw

We've been driving for maybe two hours now, I think, though time always seems to stretch and twist on these journeys. My phone is hooked up to the stereo, playing a list of our favourite songs, and I can see him out of the corner of my eye gazing out at the desert as it flies past his window. I can't see it from here, but I've known him long enough to know that he's smiling that one smile he has. Not that million-dollar Link Neal grin, but a softer one, the one that he's always saved for me, for days like this. The song changes, and a voice as familiar as my own echoes through the speakers.

> _Yes, I know that love is like ghosts_  
>  _Oh, few have seen it, but everybody talks_

I keep my eyes on the road and consider hitting "skip", but when I hear him sigh, and feel his hand settle beside mine, I decide not to. Instead, I open my hand and wait for him. An invitation that he accepts.

He always accepts.

> _Spirits follow everywhere I go_  
>  _They sing all day and they haunt me in the night_  
>  _Oh, they sing all day and they haunt me in the night_

The sky is blue as his eyes and his hand is cool in mine, and I remember all the times we've driven together just like this. Whether it was a carpool to work at 40 or a joyride through North Carolina back roads at 20, his hand has always found mine like it belongs there. We never really talked about it. Did we ever have to?

> _Yes, I know that love is like ghosts_  
>  _Oh and the moonlight, baby, shows you what's real_  
>  _There ain't language for the things I feel_  
>  _And if I can't have you then no one ever will_  
>  _Oh, if I can't have you then no one ever will_

I often say I'm not a jealous man. Usually, that's true. But there are exceptions to every rule and he has been the biggest exception in my life since the day I saw him. He's been mine for so long, whether or not either of us realized it, and as his fingers lace with mine and his thumb runs absent-mindedly over my skin, I know that I've been his for just as long. He knows it too. Doesn't he? He must.

> _I don't feel it till it hurts sometimes_  
>  _Oh, go on, baby, hurt me tonight_  
>  _I want ours to be an endless song_  
>  _Baby, in my eyes you do no wrong_

His hold on my hand tightens and I can hear his breath coming deep and shaky. Only now do I steal a glance at him. He is looking at me.

"You... you know, right?"

I nod.

"And you know why I... why I can't?"

I nod again.

"It doesn't... it doesn't mean that I don't..."

"Hey," I say at last. "Hush, now." I squeeze his hand once. "You don't gotta explain it to me."

"Someday, okay?" The tears shining in his eyes are threatening to fall and I want to pull the car over and kiss him until they dry. "Just..."

"Not yet?"

He smiles, and the tears fall, and I have never loved him more.

"Not yet," he agrees.

> _All the spirits that I know I saw_  
>  _Do you see no ghost in me at all?_  
>  _Oh, I sing all day and I love you through the night_

I turn my eyes back to the road, his hand still in mine. I press a kiss to the back of his hand and my heart glows at the noise he makes.

"Play it again, Shabaz," he says. "Just once more."

I smile without looking at him. "Sure, bo. As many times as you want."

> _Oh, I sing all day and I love you through the night_  
>  _Oh, I sing all day and I love you through the night_  
>  _Oh, I sing all day and I love you through the night_


End file.
